


Forever.

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Alex have not spoken since Alex's training, will Kara and Alex get passed this.





	Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the finale as promised, I hope you enjoy.

Kara left the bunker and Alex behind but she stopped, she remembered that Alex’s senses were tripled and she would be struggling to control herself, Kara knew she needed to stay with Alex as she adjusted to the new senses and the new powers she had.

Kara walked back down into the bunker and sat on the bottom step as Alex drank from the blood pack that Kara gave her not to long ago.

Alex looked to Kara and smiled sadly to her “Why did you save me?” she asked confused.

“As much as I am still hurt, I couldn’t let you die Alex” Kara replied, “And I cannot leave you alone now either until you have adjusted to this” Kara explained and Alex nodded her head.

Their time together was spent in silence, days passed as Alex and Kara gradually moved forward with Alex’s training, it was not easy to curb her blood lust of course but that part was always the difficult part in the process of becoming a vampire.

Days became weeks and eventually Kara and Alex finished the training but Kara walked away from Alex instead, the pain was still there and it hurt like hell no matter how much Kara wanted it to go away.

Alex felt alone, afraid and depressed… Kara walked away as soon as the training was complete and they had not spoken since the training ended and that was weeks ago.

Alex tried to get Kara to open-up but Kara refused to even listen to her, she told Alex to be ready for when she was ready to talk and Alex did… she waited because she knew one thing, Kara was worth the wait.

2 months later and Alex was hiding out in her own new place, it was a basement with no windows to protect herself from the sun and she resigned from the police force, there was no way she could continue being a cop and not attract attention to herself.

She was beginning to get afraid and worried that Kara would never talk to her again but then again what could she do, it’s not like she had any choice in the matter… Kara told her to wait until she was ready and she was… she was waiting for her.

One evening Alex was in her bunker alone, she was reading her book since there was nothing else to do.

There was a knock on the door and she sat up looking curious, hardly anybody knew she was there.

“Hello” she called.

“It’s me” Kara’s voice sounded from the other end of the door and Alex felt a shiver up her spine, she dived off the bed she was laying on and tossed her book to the side as she dashed to the door but stopped, she straightened herself up to make it look like she was casual before opening the door.

Kara stood there with a nervous smile on her face “Hey” she greeted.

Alex smiled back “Hey” she replied, she felt the need to hug Kara but she wanted Kara to make the first move.

“Can I come in?” Kara asked and Alex nodded her head.

“Sure, come on” she motioned, opening the door fully so Kara can enter.

Kara crossed the threshold of the doorway and Alex closed it shut behind her.

“So…” Alex started nervously fidgeting with her hands “What brings you by?” she asked.

“Alex… I wanted to say, I’m sorry… I’m sorry for being so angry at you and for turning you” Kara said looking ashamed.

Alex smiled and pulled Kara into a tight hug before leading Kara over to the couch, they sat down and Alex held Kara’s hands in her own as they faced one another “Kara, you got nothing to be sorry for” Alex said firmly, “I was the one who screwed up” she said.

“I’ll admit… it hurt me when you began started neglecting me for Maggie, all those times you forgot me” Kara whispered.

Alex smiled sadly and planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead before pressing her forehead to Kara’s gently “Kara, I know I hurt you and I promise you that I will never hurt you like that again” Alex whispered back, her eyes closed tight as she enjoyed the feeling of Kara’s forehead against hers.

“How, you promised me that before though” Kara whispered, “How will this be different?” she asked.

Alex planted a deep kiss on Kara’s lips and Kara squeaked softly and moaned, kissing back softly as her hands ran through Alex’s hair tenderly before they pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

“Because I love you… I’m not afraid anymore” Alex stated firmly.

Kara smiled bright “I love you too” she whispered.

Alex smiled bright and so did Kara before they kissed deeper, their kiss started off as slow and tender before it grew fierce, Kara pulled Alex into her lap and Alex wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she straddled Kara’s lap.

Kara’s and Alex’s hands roamed each other slowly and Kara was beginning to feel a familiar stirring in her pants, Alex smirked against Kara’s lips when she felt Kara getting ‘excited’ and she began to grind against her.

Kara gasped and snarled exposing her fangs to Alex who returned the gesture before leaning into Kara’s neck, Kara turned her head to the side and gave Alex clear Access to her neck.

Alex took the invite straight away and sank her fangs into Kara’s neck, Kara moaned in delight as the pleasure of Alex biting into her neck as well as the delicious friction of them both grinding against each other was driving her nuts.

Alex was already soaked wet between her legs and she was just as driven nuts from the friction and the taste of Kara’s blood in her mouth, she kept sucking on Kara’s neck as Kara stood up and carried Alex over to the bed, Alex in instinct wrapped her legs around Kara and locked her ankles as Kara walked them both over to the bed.

Alex moaned in pleasure as she felt the bulge in Kara’s pants bumping and grinding against the wetness between her legs.

If Vampires ever had a heaven then Alex was sure she was about to go there.

Kara and Alex stripped from their clothing and resumed to kiss at bite at each other’s necks wildly, Kara was hard and throbbing and Alex was soaked wet between her legs.

Kara got between Alex’s legs as Alex lay on the bed, Kara was suspending herself just inches above her resting on her arms and soon with a not so gently push, she entered Alex.

Alex arched her back and screamed in ecstasy as she felt her insides being stretched by Kara, it had been a long time since Alex and Kara had sex and with Maggie… it did not feel right to Alex than it did with Kara.

For Alex… Sex with Kara was heaven on earth.

Kara was pumping inside Alex and Alex gripped tight, Kara was biting at her neck and shoulders as Alex returned the favour and continuously bit and sucked on her neck and shoulders.

Kara was pumping harder and faster, giving Alex everything she had in her and Alex was moaning in pleasure as she took Kara deep inside herself as her inside’s clenched tight around her.

Kara was swelling and throbbing inside Alex and Alex knew it was not long before they hit their first of many orgasms and she was right because 5 more thrusts was their undoing and they came hard with loud scream of pleasure as they came together for the first time.

Kara and Alex made love the entire night, in every position possible before finally finishing up with Alex riding Kara wildly, the bed had taken a beating by this point and it was not going to last another beating from this final round.

Alex was riding Kara wildly and Kara was moaning and thrusting upwards into Alex before they both came, Alex slammed down hard and screamed in pleasure as she came with Kara when the bed broke into pieces, the strength and power of 2 vampires making not so gentle love caused it to break.

They remained silent for the while before bursting into fits of laughter, they never expected this to happen to them both but it was funny.

Ever since then Alex and Kara had been inseparable and honest with each other, Alex joined Kara’s private investigators business and became a partner in it too.

Both Alex and Kara knew though, no matter what happened… they would have each other.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Ok next thing will be a Lucy/Kara ending.


End file.
